


Facebook (or Give me my heart back)

by thedragontheprincessthewriter



Series: The Journals of Mandy Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontheprincessthewriter/pseuds/thedragontheprincessthewriter





	Facebook (or Give me my heart back)

 

**CONFIRM BLOCK**

Close

 

Are you sure you want to block Philip Gallagher?

 

Philip Gallagher will no longer be able to:

  * See things you post on your timeline

  * Tag you

  * Invite you to events or groups

  * Start a conversation with you

  * Add you as a friend




 

If you're friends, blocking Philip Gallagher will also unfriend him.

 

..........................

 

 

**USER BLOCKED**

 

**You've blocked Philip Gallagher.**

**We're sorry that you've had this experience.**

 

_So am I._

 

If you ever want to unblock Philip Gallagher, go to "Blocking" in your privacy settings.


End file.
